


preventive services

by lesbianbateleur (stepaknee)



Series: souyo week 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adults, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/lesbianbateleur
Summary: souyo week day 6: growing old togetheror arcana swap





	preventive services

“You have to do it.”

 

“I don’t like anesthesia, you know this.”

 

“But you need to do it, so just do it. Get the colonoscopy, Yosuke.”

 

It’s official, being middle-aged sucked. He’d put _uh,_ something _else_ , in that entrance but the thought of a tube going in his insides? And taking _pictures?_ Pass. He didn’t like that.

 

But now he was the age it was _recommended_ because it was to check and all that crap (note to self Hanamura, poor wording when on this topic). He didn’t want to. But Yu was all about keeping their health up even if it meant unpleasant procedures and annoying appointments and normally Yosuke wasn’t this whiny about it but…   
  
He didn’t wanna do it! The fasting and the anesthesia and the _camera in his insides_ just wasn’t something he was roaring to go on.

 

Yu sighed at him and shook his head, and Yosuke knew then he was going to lose this fight. He had his _determined but soft_ face on, one he’d gotten to know over the many years of their marriage. And he always lost to it.   
  
“I’m taking off work to drive you because they don’t want you driving after the procedure. You’re doing it. And when it’s my turn, you can bug me about it all you want.”   
  
Yosuke grumbled, trying to think of a way to fight back on this. Even though he **knew** Yu was right.

 

“...Fine.”

 

God dammit, he always lost to that face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fasting was killer, the liquid only diet making his stomach ache with hunger pangs. Yu didn’t eat around him, _god he loved his considerate as fuck husband_ , to make it easier but it still sucked. Yu even made him what ‘ _soup’_ (it was chicken stock) that Yosuke was allowed to eat and gave it to him often to keep the empty feeling at bay.  
  
He even came into the bathroom to check on Yosuke and pet his hair when he had to do the horrible, ‘ _hey drink this to clear out your entire system, get ready to sit there for a long time’_. How was he so calm and loving even during something so gross? Jeeze.

 

(Yosuke would do the same. He knows he would but when it’s directed at him it suddenly seems impressive and amazing for someone to do)

 

He had scoffed at the doctors office, but Yosuke even felt himself pout and be put out at the doctors orders of ‘ _no being the receiving partner in anal sex, if that is something you do’._ All this suffering and he also had to be dictated on how he could get laid. Not that he felt really up for it (or any sex for that matter) with how hungry he was, but the option being removed still made him pissy.

 

He was beyond starving by the time they got to the office for the procedure, his grumpy tendencies when without food for too long coming out and he kept having to apologize to Yu, but then he was _out_ and then he was awake again and yeah, he was still hungry but damn if that hadn’t felt like the best sleep of his life.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Yu was next to him, of course he was, a hand cupping his face. Yosuke grinned at him, placing his own hand over Yu’s.

  
  
“Ridiculously in love.”

 

Yu snorted, something he did when hiding how embarrassed he was by Yosuke saying cheesy things, but kissed the top of his head quickly before the doctor came back.

  
  
“Over this? You looked like you wanted to kill me when we came in.” 

  
He had, but that’s because Yosuke had been hungry and tired from being kept up all night with hunger but now his hunger was there in almost dull way that he could ignore for a bit and he had just slept so amazingly he felt he could take on the world.

 

“You took care of me even as I dragged my feet. I love you so fucking much.”

 

Yu tried to brush it off, but Yosuke could see the blush on his cheeks. Even after all these years, Yosuke still counted that as a win.


End file.
